One Eyed Ghost
by Su-Fy VL
Summary: This story is about a girl that died in a well without any peace… her ghost can fulfill all the dreams for the person who sees the well. But, what is exactly she's doing? Does she want to pay revenge or she want to look for her beloved family? Oc's needed
1. Chapter 1

**Destroy the one who bullies**

** Ala2-Kordy thank you for checking it**

**This is kinda….uhhh a ghost story maybe**

***9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9**

"waah, look at that, it's the Prince Of Tennis, Ryoma Echizen" said a boy with white hair named Fubuki Shirou.

"woa… I wish to know him more" said his twin brother, Fubuki Atsuya

"but who are we, right? I've said 'hi' to him yesterday but he seemed didn't remember me"

"maybe he will soon"

"right"

**(O v \\)**

Shirou accompany Atsuya to go to the book store, then, he sees Echizen, "ah, it's Echizen! Should I say hi? Didn't he remember me before? Oh no, but…this is the only way to know him better"

Shirou was about to walk to him but stops when he sees that boy he admired take a pen and hide it in his pocket. Shirou closes his mouth, _"he's stealing, b-but, I can't believe this!"_

**(O v \\)**_  
_

The next day, at school that white haired boy is bleeding, he is hurt very much and unable to stand, then, the leader of the one who bullied him, draw an evil cool smile, "who told you to excuse me as a thief"

"next time, don't mess up with us you!" a boy named Fudou laugh

Shirou turns to his twin brother who is by their side, "tsh tsh tsh, little bro, if you know nothing, then just keep quiet"

"b-but….i…i… saw… it" again he got kicked but this time, from his lovely brother, Atsuya

Then, a blue haired boy called Kazemaru takes Shirou's wallet. The owner stands weakly, "give…it… back" he tries to take it back but they keep passing it to each other, then when it's Echizen's turn, he didn't take it and just late it thrown out from the window, "NO!" shirou looks down bangs covering his eyes.

"hey" said Echizen to Atsuya, "comfort him, you're his brother"

"aaah, no way"

The blue haired boy turns to them with watery eyes knowing that his brother didn't care about him. He runs out from the school and go to look for his wallet at the school's backyard.

Shirou keep on looking for his wallet with watery eyes, "I can't believe it…..how could Atsuya did that to me"

While he keep looking for his wallet, a lot of butterflies come and flies around him and one of them comes to him and stay on his head, "uh? What is this?"

Then, a well appeared in front of him and a lot of piece of cloth hanging on it, then he remembers something, "I've heard about this… a girl who was dead without any peace that can fulfill people's wish" he walks to the well and take one piece of cloth and write something on it

_Destroy the one who bullies_

After he ties it on the string, a butterfly stops on it and lights surround him that make he can't open his eyes. When he opens them, he is back to the school's backyard but there's a necklace in front of him with a note written

_This necklace will fulfill your wish_

He wears the necklace and walks into the school

**(O v \\)**

A boy was thrown to the wall, yes, it was Fubuki Shirou and the one who did that is someone who he adored, Echizen, "yah! Give us your money"

"i-I don't have any money, I haven't found my wallet yet" said Shirou

"liar!" shout a boy called Fudou before hitting him on his face

"_gomen Shirou-san, I want to be their friend"_ said Atsuya in his heart can't bear looking at his twin brother

Shirou can't take it anymore, _"WHY CAN'T ANYONE HELP ME!" _he shout in his heart shutting his eyes letting his tears go. Other than the darkness he sees when closing his eyes, he could hear them shouting in pain. With full of curiosity, he opens his eyes and shocked. He could see them all lying on the ground without moving. Only Atsuya who is standing with a shock yet scared face.

Shirou hold his necklace, and then he remembers the letter, "with this necklace….no one will ever bully me again" he whispered to himself before he draw an evil smile on his face

**(O v \\)**

As usual, the white haired boy is standing at the window of the school. It was supposed to be his favorite place with Atsuya.

Then he heard a footsteps walking near to him, he turns around and it was his brother, he just keep quiet.

"Shi-Shirou-san… I'm sorry… I should've been at your side forgive me"

Shirou smiles

"y-you forgave me?" asked Atsuya excitedly

"never" said Shirou. A few seconds after that, a baseball hits Atsuya's face that make him fall to the ground.

Shirou turns to the students around them and he heard

"that baseball hits him"

"what a pity"

"that's must be hurt"

"he must've got a lot of bad luck today"

"call the teacher, and FAST!"

Again, Shirou throws an evil smile and walk above Atsuya's body, "thank you, brother"

**(O v \\)**

Natsumi, Aki and Haruna are talking with each other while chuckling and giggling, they turns to the door when a boy walks in, it was Shirou with bangs covering his eyes. When he raises his head, he is with his evil face figure, "I want to see you're bullying each other"

The three girls widened their eyes, "no way! We'll never do that" shout Natsumi

"yeah, why would we do that?!" said Haruna

"shirou-san, something's wrong?" asked Aki worriedly

"if you don't want then…." He smiles as evil as he can at them

The girls shout when the tables and chairs float and hits them one by one. Slowly, Shirou's laugh become more like an evil laugh.

He stops when a piece of cloth flew to him, he takes it and reads it "destroy the one who bullies? No way… this was the cloth that I wrote at the well…w-what is this" But then he felt something around his neck. Then, he recognize that the necklace is pulling him to the window, "AAAH!". It keeps pulling him until he falls from the window and bloods come out from his head.

That time, he is already breathless.

Then, a girl with blue sky colored hair walks nearer to him and take the broken necklace, "aaah… the necklace already broken…" the girl smiles, "this is my favorite necklace" she shakes her head and turns to the dead body of Shirou, "this necklace has already fulfill your dream, right?" she smiles closing eyes while touching his hair, "everything happened like what you want….." with that, she slowly disappears.

**(O v \\)**

**Ummm can I have oc's? next chapter I need a detail about **

**Oc's Name:**

**OC'S Personalities:  
**

**Oc's Crush:**

**Oc's Best friend:**

**OC's Best friend Personalities:  
**

**That's all because the story aren't long**


	2. Chapter 2

**AT LAST! I'Ve got OC ! I was so happy**

**I want to make this one scary but maybe slowly, from minimum scary to maximum one**

**One Eyed Ghost (^ v \\)**

**Chapter 2: I want his heart**

"yes!yes!yes!" said a girl with green ponytail hair with full of excitement

Her bestfriend doesn't feel as happy as her because of some reason, her name is Hishiri Tatsumaki, "umm… Midorikawa-chan… do you think he will like us?" Tatsumaki asked

Then, Midorikawa holds her hand, "of course he will, if he don't, we will always be his number one secret admire" she chuckles.

The other girl just give her a fake smile

**(O v \\)**

The next day, a girl walks towards a red haired boy , Hiroto. The girl is holding a present while walking to him. He realizes that then turns to her, "Midori-chan?"

Listening to that word, she blushed, does he likes her? That is what she's thinking, "w-well… I I've got something for you" she gives the present to him.

Hiroto reject the present soft and nicely, "I'm sorry Midori-chan, I can't accept present from you anymore"

The green haired girl feels hurt, "wh-why?"

Then, a familiar girl walks to Hiroto, she was her best friend, Tatsumaki. The red haired boy smiles at her, "because Tatsumaki is my girlfriend"

She almost fall on her knees when Hiroto and her Friends for life holding hands and walk away.

**(O v \\)**

At the school backyard, Tatsumaki walks to Midorikawa who is sitting beside the pond, "Mi-Midori-chan…"

"how could you" said the green haired teen with bangs covering her eyes, "you never told me anything about it"

"I-I'm sorry! I-it was just… the way you said it yesterday make me feel I'm going to lose him… that's why I confessed… he also said to me that he is in love with me secretly" she explained

Her friend turns to her and in her eyes just like there's no emotions at all, "what do you think? Maybe if I confess first, he will be mine?"

"forgive me please… don't break our friendship"

Without listening to her, Midorikawa walks away.

**(O v \\)**

A stone was kicked by a girl. Midorikawa is really mad right now, she was disappointed with her friend. She falls down to her knee and she clenches the grass and pulls it while tears coming out from her eyes. She stops when cold air surround her and there's a lot of black colored butterflies fly around her.

"uh? What's with these butterflies?"

She looks to her front and sees a well, "I don't remember there's a well here? Uh? Wait a minute"

_Flash back_

"_Midori-chan do you know, there's a well that can fulfill people's wish? Because there's a girl who was dead not in peace" said Tatsumaki_

_End of Flashback_

"n-no way!" she stands and walks nearer to the well, "i-is this true?"

Then, she takes a piece of cloth and writes something on it

_I want Kiyama Hiroto's Heart_

… _Midorikawa Ryuuji_

After she ties the cloth to the well's string, a butterfly stops on it and lights comes out that she had to close her eyes. When she opens them, she recognizes that she is at the school again. She looks down and a bottle of chocolate and there's a note

_Eat only one for each wish, and only once every 2 hours_

"Can I trust this?" she takes it and put it in her pocket and walks to her classroom

Without her knowledge, there's a girl watching her, "hmmm… what fate is waiting this girl? It would be lovely if she ended up like me" then she disappear.

**(O v \\)**

"I want Hiroto-kun's heart" she opens the bottle and eats one of the chocolate while closing her eyes

When she opens them, her dream boy is in front of her, "hey… umm… you're good in Math right? Can you teach me?"

She blushed but then nods

**(O v \\)**

A few days after that, the things that Midorikawa bought with Tatsumaki already broken, all of them. But, she just let it be like that. Again she eats the chocolate and wish "I want Hiroto-kun's heart"

She walks out and straight to Tatsumaki and Hiroto, " oh, Midori-chan, wanna watch movies with me tonight?" he asked

"wh-what" Tatsumaki asked with a soft voice, "b-but hiroto-kun, you're my boyfriend, why do you want to go with her?"

"maki-chan, I have to admit… I … I … I fell in love with Midori-chan" he pulls Midorikawa and hugs her, the girl was shocked at the first place but then hugs back.

'n-no…" she can't hold her tears in anymore and runs away

**(O v \\)**

When Midorikawa is on her way home, she sees her ex-bff is walking alone with a sad face. She smirk, "serve you right" she turns to her right and sees a car heading towards Tatsumaki with a fast speed. She runs to her, "TATSUMAKI! WATCH OUT!" she pushes them to the roadside.

"M-Midori-chan…you saved me… thank you"

"you must be careful next- wait…" she remembered something _"all things that I bought with her already broken and none of them still ok… that's mean the next sacrifice is.."_ she looks at her bff.

"uh? Something's wro-" she stops when the green haired girl hugs her

"I'm sorry maki-chan! This is all my fault" slowly she let go of her and tell her everything about the well.

Again without any of their knowledge, a girl with a black butterfly on her shoulder takes the bottle of chocolates and look at them, "aaah, they're friends again, how touching…" she smirks and disappear

**(O v \\)**

The green haired teenage is panting behind the boy she loves. That is because she wwas running looking for him everywhere to ask forgiveness from him, "h-hiroto-kun"

"un?" he didn't turn o her hands in pocket

"I'm sorry, I've done something's wrong" she told him the stories of the well, "please forgive me"

The boy smirk, "it's too late…" he turns to her with an evil smile, "because my heart already gone" with that, he laugh evily without any blessing in it.

"oh no…no… no…NOOO!"

A girl who is watching them from the window sigh happily, "everything's happened like what you wish" she said before she disappears.

**(O v \\)**

**Hope you guys like it**

**For next chapter I need Oc who loves animals**

**Oc's name:**

**Oc's Character and personalities:**

**Oc's BFF name:**

**Oc's BFF Character and personalities:**

**Animal's name (and type of animal(only one)):**

**Animal's fur color:**

**That's all, hope I can get OC**

**USED: Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Fudou Akio, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Natsumi , Aki , Haruna, Hiroto, Midorikawa, **


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapter 4, I will write next week, if I have time, I'll finish it this Saturday (26/1) IF I have time **

**Chapter 3: I want Best Friend Only For Me**

**(O w \\)**

Tsuki's POV

Karina and me already three years in high school. She is my best friend and my only friend. I've known her since we're in the kindergarten. I get down from my bed and walks out to my pet wolf, she is my second bff . I remembered that Karina said she loves playing with Vitani, my wolf. She promised to come here everyday to play with her. But, she seems too busy now to come to visit.

Mom did asked me if I had a fight with her or not, my answer was just , "we didn't fight, we just..i just… she just too busy eheheh, she will come once she has free time"

Anyways, I love Vitani so very much, I always wash her nice white fur. She was nice to me too. She never bites or something.

Next day, I sit in my seat in my class room. Then, I heard people's chuckling. I'm trying to pretend deaf but my ears are still accepting to hear what they talk.

"euw, Tsuki is so so so outdated girl" said a girl

"yeah… that is why Karina left her" said another girl

"she's doing the right thing, who want to be a friend of a girl like that"

Then, the two girls leave me alone in the class. I wipes my tears as they flows out from my tears. Maybe they are right… no one like to be my friend, never want to be my friends. I stand up and walks out from the classroom.

End of Tsuki's POV

**(O w \\)**

Tsuki walks around the corridor of the school. Then, she spots a poster about summer's holiday special's party in the middle of the town. She stops looking at the poster from a far distance. Then, she smiles alone.

"_I was used to always go to the party with Karina" _she chuckles

_Flashback:_

_Both of them are wearing their favorite kimono while walking around the city, "it is so pretty here, it is always the best every year" Karina turns to Tsuki_

"_hai! It is always be the best every year!" answered Tsuki_

"_aha! Let's come again together next year"_

"_sure"_

_End of Flashback_

Once again she chuckles. But between the chuckles, she sees Karina with another girl. She know that girl, she was Touko Zaizen, a rich girl. Tsuki walks nearer to them without any notice of them.

The two girls stop in front of the poster, "waah, look at that, it's going to be fun, don't you think, Karina-chan?"

"hai! I've never missed a year"

"what about we go together this year?"

" I would be really happy"

Tsuki takes out her voice, "K-Karina-chan… you've promised me to go together only bot of us"

"ts-Tsuki-chan…"

Touko walks and stand in front of Karina, "she's going to go there with me!"

"she promised to go with me first!"

" even if it is true! I don't care! Don't you feel pity for her to be friend with an outdated girl like you, huh?! No! she has feelings, she feels so embarrass to be friend with you!" with that, Touko holds Karina's hand and walks away.

"K-Karina-chan…"

**(O w \\)**

Again, Tsuki walks home alone without any company around her. She was so hurt back there, how could Karina did that to her. She wipes her non-stop tears while keep on walking. She stops wiping her tears when a lot of black butterflies appear around her, "uh? Butterflies?"

She follows the butterflies until she reach a well, "I don't remember there's a well here…" she walks nearer and sees a lot of cloth pieces tied on the well's string and each of them had writings on it, "wait… I know this, a girl that dead at this well… that her ghost can fulfill any wishes…"

She takes a piece of cloth that already prepared for her and writes her wish on it.

_I want best friend only for me_

…_Ikimono Tsuki_

"please fulfill my wish" she ties the cloth on the well's string and a butterfly stops on it. She closes her eyes as light surround her.

She opens her eyes and a piece of paper floats into her hand. She searches for the well but it is no more there. She takes the paper and reads it

-_a girl with a black butterfly tattoo on the back of her palm is you best friend only for you-_

She clench the paper, "I hope it's right" she looks to her front and sees her pet, wolf, "what? Vitani escaped? Vitani… come here girl"

When Vitani walks nearer to her, slowly lights covers it white fur. When the lights gone, it was no more Vitani, but it is a girl with hair that has the same color of Vitani's fur.

Tsuki was confused, she don't know what to do or what to say, "wh-who are you?" then, she spots the butterfly tattoo, "n-no way"

The girl holds her hand, "It's me Tsuki-chan! It's me Vitani" she chuckles, "waaah it is so fun hat I can talk to you like this, I wish that I can stay like this forever"

Tsuki smiles, _"I have a friend for my own" _she nods, "let's go home"

"hai!"

Behind them, the same girl that followed Midorikawa and Shirou is watching them, "hmm, what fate is waiting this girl? It would be lovely if her fate just like mine" she smirks and disappears.

**(O w \\)**

The next day, Vitani goes to Tsuki's school as a normal student. All the students likes her very much especially because of her pretty innocent look. Then, two girls named Clara and Ann approach Vitani and Tsuki.

"neh Vitani-chan, do you want to hang out with us?" asked the orange haired girl.

"um, gomen" the white haired girl holds Tsuki's hand, "I've promised to hang out with Tsuki-chan"

"uh? Vitani-chan"

"hang out with Tsuki? Why would you hang out with Tsuki?" asked Ann

"aha, no one like hanging out with her" said Clara

"you don't know? Tsuki-chan is the best girl in the whole wide world"

"r-really?" Ann confused, "well, maybe Vitani is right"

"hai! If like that then, let's hang out the fourth of us" suggest Clara. All of them looks happy unless Vitani who just hide the unhappy feelings inside.

**(O w \\)**

"waah, it was so un hanging out with you Tsuki-chan" said Ann

"yeah, you're so funny" said Clara

"thanks guys" Tsuki chuckles, _"wow! I've never felt happy like this before, from now on, I'll never be alone"_

While the three of them are changing stories, they abandon another girl, no one else. It is Vitani.

**(O w \\)**

The next day, Vitani and Tsuki are walking to their class together. Then, Vitani ask, "umm Tsuki-chan… are you going to hang out with your friends again?"

The blond nods, "hai! Of course"

"umm… can you … for today be my friend only? Please?" the ex-wolf begged

"uh? Why would i? I have lots of friends now" she leaves her when she spots her friends from far.

Vitani clench her hands making bangs covering her eyes while tears coming out. Karina saw that. She know what Tsuki has done to Vitani is because of her leaving her.

**(O w \\)**

Tsuki turns around when she heard a familiar voice called her, "u-uh? Karina-san?"

"t-Tsuki-chan"

Tsuki cross arms on her chest, "what do you want? Wait, you don't need me anymore! Please Karina! I'm not the previous girl that you supposed to know before, I've changed! People likes me now!"

"I'm sorry Tsuki-chan! This is all my fault!" Karina looks down, "this is all my fault… I left you because I was ashamed to have an outdated friend like you…" she looks at her, "but I realize the way you treat Vitani… almost the same as I treated you before… please do not break your friendship with Vitani…"

"K-Karina… you're right…"

Karina holds her hands, "I didn't mean to break our friendship… please forgive me, I've realize now… I want to be your friend again"

Tsuki hugs her friend, "yes, we're friend again"

The other girl hugs back, "thank you" she let go of the hug, "now go to Vitani… she needs you"

"hai!" Tsuki nods and runs everywhere to search for Vitani. She stops when she found her, "Vitani-san…"

She has her back facing Tsuki, "so… you and Karina are friends again?"

"yes! She makes me realize the way I treated you" said Tsuki

"then… you don't need me anymore, right?"

"no! who said that! I always need you, you're my best friend"

Vitani turns to her bangs covering her eyes, "then, will you be my best friend forever?" she asked

"yes , I will" a few seconds after she answered, she felt hurt at the back of her palm, "aah, it's hurt!" she takes a look at it and sees a black butterfly tattoo, "w-what is this Vita-" before she manage to ask, she already turned into a yellow colored wolf.

Vitani walks to her and hugs her, "don't worry Tsuki-chan… I will take care of you… I love you"

**(O w \\)**

The yellow colored wolf is tied in Vitani's ex-wolf's cage. She tries to break free, but the chain is too strong. Tsuki just give up… there's nothing she can do. She close her eyes, when she opens them, there's a girl with one eye as covered by some cloth with a little blood on it, the girl smiles, "who knows, your fate is going to change with your pet" she smiles, "tsk tsk tsk, don't worry, I know she'll take care of you, she loves you a lot anyway. Good for you, you've got a friend for only you now, right?"

'_please turn me into my old me again' _said Tsuki

"what is it? I can't understand you" the girl smirk and walks away slowly disappear in the mist, "everything's happened like what you wished to"

**(O w \\)**

**( q ): what's palying in my head is MARSHMALLOW!**

**Well: *appears with a girl besides it***

**(o/v/o): no way! The well! You're going to fulfill my wish right?! I want to eat marshmallow in my whole life**

**(- o \\): *flick my head* yah, you have to eat the triangle diet food, that is the way to be healthy, eating only sweets will make your teeth rotten out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I want to go back to the past to change the future**

**(^ - \\)**

A book bumped on a girl's desk that make her shocked enough, she looks to the person who did that, "neh, can't you at least give it nicely to me?"

The person was Guoenji Shuuya, "ah, I think I already used to it, miss Rebecca" he said before he start to walk.

Well she is Ustonomiya Rebecca, she looks at her book and sees nothing on it, "hmm that's odd" she almost blow up when she saw and idiot drawing:

\(T ^ T)/  
| | - look at me, I'm Ustonomiya Rebecca, pity me, I'm alone this summer holiday huhuhu  
/_\

She stands and punches the table, "what did you just draw?!" she is still trying to hold her anger inside.

"ouh?" he turns to her, "ah? Don't you like it? It's true anyway" he grins and walks out from the class

"you're alone too this summer holiday!?" she shouts at him. When his figure has fully gone, she takes a breath and sits again.

Then, two girls walk to her, one with brown hair that we all know as Reika, Midou Reika, "waah, Rebecca-san, you look so cute when you're mad"

"cute?! Oh please!" a hump comes from Rebecca's mouth

Another girl comes to her and she just keep quiet, she's Angel Starling

"oh come on Rebecca! I know you like him, you better confess then"

"ah!? No way! I've never like him! I like a better person" the tomboy replied

"_now that's a relief" _said Angel in her heart

"tsch" said Reika, "what if someone else take him away from you, huh? That time, you'll regret!" she pulls Angel's hand and walks out.

Rebecca looks at the book and hugs it while blushing, _"maybe it is a good idea of confessing" _then, she realize what she just think, _"no! I can't do that! Angel like him at the first place"_

**(^ - \\)**

The tomboy girl walks out from the class still holding that book, _"hmmm…. I really wanted to be his girlfriend…but… to confess aren't that easy… if Guoenji is the one who confess first, IT WOULD BE FUN!"_she chuckles while blushing holding her cheeks.

She turns to the window and sees Angel and Guoenji are facing each other, looks like there's a serious discussion. I walk nearer to call her name but stopped when I heard her voice saying, "i…I like you Guoenji-san" there was a pregnant silent, "i…I know we didn't know each other that much but… I really like you for a long time already"

"ah…" that's his only answer with a slight blush cross his face

"y-you don't need to answer it now" she looks down, "please give me a chance…please think about it"

Rebecca widened her eyes when he answers with a smile, "umm ok, let's try"

"a-ah? Are you sure?"

"yeah, thanks for being honest to me about your feelings" with that, he walks away.

Angel stops smiling when she sees Rebecca, "Rebecca-san"

"you…and…Guoenji…are now….couple?" asked Rebecca unbelievable.

"i…. did that because you said you don't like him at all…" she didn't let Rebecca to respond, "I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I WANT TO BE WITH GUOENJI-SAN!THAT IS WHY I CONFESS TO HIM! I WON'T ASK FORGIVENESS FROM YOU!" she shouts and runs away

Rebecca falls on her both knee, "no way… I was the one who always close to Guoenji-san…but now…everything has lost in front of my own eyes" she lowered her head, _"If I know this will happened, I already confess to him long ago…"_he tears comes out as she shut her eyes.

She slowly opens her eyes when she felt tired. But then, she sees something else…there's a lot of butterflies black in color around her. She stands and walks following the butterflies until she reach near a well.

"never knew there's a we- oh, this is about the girl who's dead not in peace" she walks nearer to the well and takes a piece of cloth that already prepared for her, "is this true?...ok…I'm scared" then, she writes something on it

_I want to go back to the past to change the future_

…_.Ustonomiya Rebecca _

She ties the cloth to the well's string carefully, "please make this work" a butterfly stops on the cloth and she was pushed to the side. She opens her eyes and realizes that the well has gone leaving a small box, what's that?" she opens the box and spots a stopwatch and a note writing:

_This stopwatch will help you to achieve what you want_

She was curious at first but then, she turns the needle of the stopwatch to 10 minutes before everything happened. Her head feels so hurt when the needle spins backwards, she feels like it's going to explode.

**(^ - \\)**

"Rebecca, Rebecca"

She opens her eyes, "uh? Guoenji-kun"

"what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked

Rebecca looks around her, she is in her class again sitting in her seat, _"this is my class"_

He gives her the notebook, "here, I came to give it back to you"

She takes it, "but…you've done it before"

"what're you talking about?"

She opens the book as he walks away, she sees the drawing that he drew, "wait…aren't this…I'm back to the past" she stands, "wait! Guoenji-kun" she walks to him as he stops, " i…I like you… I wish you could be my boyfriend" she said while blushing dark

He smiles at her, "hmm, it would be nice to spend time with you this summer, jaa" he walks out.

"you've succeeded!" said Reika walking to her followed by Angel

"hai" Rebecca said, she turns to see the fake happy face of Angel, _"hmmm, she doesn't look happy about it" _she smirk

"but…Rebecca" Reika points to a paper on the wall

-The student's list to attend extra classes in Summer's holiday-  
*1-3: Ustonomiya Rebecca  
*1-5:Aikawa Shin  
*1-7:Takada Ryosuke

Rebecca felt shock reading it, "no way!"

"this is for your future Rebecca" said Reika sweat dropping

"_what to do? I can't date with Guoenji if like this…if I could turn back the time"_ she thought. Then, her stopwatch shakes. She looks at it, "oh how come I forgot" so she turn back the time to the exam time and answers the questions properly. When she finished, she goes back to the future and look at the paper again.'

-The student's list to attend extra classes in Summer's holiday-  
*1-5:Aikawa Shin  
*1-7:Takada Ryosuke

"yes! I could date with Guoenji-kun!"

**(^ - \\)**

"with this stopwatch, I can change the past. I'll no longer regret the past. Plus more, I've got a boyfriend already"

**(^ - \\)**

At her house:

"AAAAAAAAH" she shouts looking at her weight, "why I am so heavy?!" she sigh, "ah, no problem" she takes her stopwatch, "turn back time"

Back to school:

Angel takes out her swimsuit and shows it to Reika, "look at my new swimsuit, aren't it pretty"

"waaaah, it sure does" said Reika

Rebecca clench her hands and then turns to her stopwatch, "I won't let she buy a better swimsuit than me, it's time to turn back time"

So, everytime there's something's wrong she will

"turn back time"

"turn back time"

"turn back time"

"turn back time"

"turn back time"

**(^ - \\)**

One day, the stopwatch didn't stop fro keep moving, "whay didn't it stop?! Oh no please do not get broken please" she keep trying to stop the stopwatch and at last she manage to stop it. She turns to her friends and see no one's moving, she walks to Guoenji, "Guoenji-san…why did you froze?"

There's no answer, she's the only one moving there, "hey guys, soon there will be summer holiday… do not play please…" she falls on her knee letting the watch go. "is it because of the watch has stop moving….? Please you guys…"

The one eyed ghost walks to her and takes the stopwatch without her seeing her, "another thing of mine broken tsk tsk tsk" she turns to Rebecca, "don't worry dear, you didn't stop the time, you're the one who trapped in it. People won't know that you're exist anymore. Well, this is what happened when you love to turn back time, you know… in this world, nobody's perfect"

The ghost walks to the normal time and watch Angel is having fun with Guoenji at the beach, "what a pity Rebecca, Summer holiday will never reach her, and her friends already didn't even know her anymore" then, she walks away, "everything's happened like what you wish…."

**(^ - \\)**

**This chapter is a little bit tangled, gomen ne for the grammar mistake….and….um….review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Please let me be happy with my love after my friend is happy with her love**

**( 0_\\)**

An American girl, Kairy Waters is resting her chin on both of her palm while staring at her friend for life, Nakamuri Miyanna or more easy, Miya. Why is she staring at her? Maybe because- she follows her eyes and spot a blue haired boy who is talking to his friend. Now she knew it, SHE'S STARING AT HER CR-ah never mind.

"hey miya-kun, do you recognize that necklace we gave him secretly? He is wearing it" said Kairy

"y-yeah h-he did wears it" miya blushed saying that, "i-I am really glad"

Miya keep gazing at that boy that is known as Kazemaru. She sigh but not a normal sigh, it's a love sigh. She blushes hard when he turns to her and smile. But that smile just last a second until the teacher walks in and start their lesson.

Kairy didn't concentrate on her learning because she can't help by looking at her friend that only clap with one hand. So, she has an idea of making her ffl happy, "Kairy….Kairy….Kairy?...KAIRY! ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"a-ah y-yes teacher" she blush when the students keep staring at her, _"oh my, this is so embarrassing"_

**( 0_\\)**

Kazemaru, girl's dream boy walks to his locker. Every sound of his steps enters Miya's ears. He opens his locker and spots a white envelope with lots of heart's picture. He turns it around and spot 3 words

I LOVE YOU

He widened his eyes and looks into the envelope, it contains a picture, "miya?" he turns to her who is putting her books into her locker. Kazemaru looks again to the envelope and then walks to miya.

"neh miya-kun"

With a dark blush, she turns to him, "a-ah y-yeah?"

"here" he takes her hand and put the envelope in it, "I kinda… don't interested in love letters, transfer kid" he let go and walks away.

"_love letters?" _she looks at it, "_I've never wrote love letters"_ she walks after him, "u-uh kazemaru-san, th-this aren't mine"

"take a closer look" he leaves her

She looks behind it and in it too. She blush when it is her writings and her picture, _"b-but I didn't…"_

Kairy walks to her, "neh miya-kun, have you won his heart huh huh?" she chuckles

Miya clench the letters while her tears come out when she close her eyes, "he hates me now" with that, she leaves her.

"miya…"

**( 0_\\)**

It's Kairy, she is walking home alone this time and she is thinking, "this is all my fault, I want Miya to be happy with Kazemaru. But this happened maybe because I like him too? Uh no way she like him first"

Then, black butterflies surround her. She tries to get them away but they didn't go. She felt like they're pushing her to a way. She looks at her front and sees a well, "a-a well?" she walks nearer and read writings on the well, "once, a girl dead not in a peace condition. And now she is with this well to fulfill people's wish? Uh? Never heard about it"

She takes a piece of cloth that already prepared for her and she writes something on it, "if this true than makes it true…"

_Please let me be happy with my love after my friend is happy with her love_

…_..Kairy Waters_

She close her eyes slowly and when she opens them, there is no longer the well in front of her. She looks down disappointed but she felt something around her wrist, it is a bracelet with butterflies shape on it and a letter.

_This bracelet will fulfill your wish but only until all the butterflies has gone_

"no way… it is true" she stands and resume walking to her house

She didn't know that there's a girl behind her, "I wonder what will happen to you"

**( 0_\\)**

Next day:

"ok then students, everyone knew that we still don't have anyone for our class magazine maker" the teacher smile, "but now I've got a perfect pairings to do this magazine"

With full of hope, Kairy make a wish, _"please let it be miya and kazemaru-kun…please" _without her knowing, a butterfly from the bracelet flew away.

"they will be….kazemaru ichirouta and nakamury miyanna "she looks to them do you agree?"

Kazemaru looks at miyanna, "fine with me"

Miya who is blushing from start felt shock after what has happened, he still want to work together with her. Kairy winks to Miya, "a-ah all right i-I'm fine too"

"good"

**( 0_\\)**

Lots and lots of wish she had made to them, and each wish made the butterfly on the bracelet gone one by one.

"let kazemaru bring her roses"

"make miya scared and he hugs her"

"let him fall on her by accident"

"kazemaru kiss her"

"kazemaru confess to her"

After a few days, she realizes that only left one butterfly on the bracelet and she already lost her love. She sits under the bridge of inazuma town while hugging a soccer ball that her love gave her long time ago. She looks at it, "my friend already happy with her love… when will I be happy with my love?" her tears comes out.

She looks at the last butterfly, "th-the last one… is it wrong?...if I wish to be happy with my love?"

Then, she heard a voice, "it's depending on you" a girl can be seen, she is half covered by cloth pieces include her left eyes "your last wish will make you left your family"

"i… I don't have any family… I always stay at miya's house" she looks down, "her family never like me… they said I was rude…"

"then, take the last wish, I promise everything will be alright"

Kaira close her eyes and make her wish, "I wish to be happy with my love, I wish to be by his side..please"

Slowly and slowly, she turns into a necklace after the butterfly from the bracelet flew away.

"aaaah, I'm not taking responsibility" she takes the necklace and walks away.

**( 0_\\)**

"uh kazemaru-kun" called miya

"yes my love?"

"uh-ah y-yeah… Kaira has gone away to America a-and she left this to you" she takes his hand and put a necklace in it, "please keep it"

He smiles, "sure, but don't be jealous" he wears the necklace around his neck and smile.

The one eyed ghost is looking at them from the window, "aah, my hand's hurt copying your writing, kaira-chan, but" she aim to the necklace, "do not regret of being a necklace, you're the one who wished to be by his side don't you? Everything happened like what you wish" she smirks and walks away.

**( 0_\\)**

**Gomen for late update! I need time to think about this chapter, I even asked my friends at school when the teacher is telling ghost story about our hunted hostel. This is the conversation**

**Me: princess, do you have any idea about ghost story?**

**Princess: shhh sufy, I'm listening to one now**

**Me: naya! Do you have any idea for ghost story?**

**Naya: na'a I don't like ghost stories**

**Me: Kim! Do you-**

**Kim: I don't**

**Me: Allie! Do you have any?**

**Alie: aha! I do have one! Make it using 'Bracelet's Wish'**

**Me: YES! Such a genius!**

**And that time, I start to think about it's plot hahaha supposed to be longer but I shorten it and up there, is the result! So please review so that I can know whether it is good or you know…the opposite? Thanks for reading! (for the next chapter is a secret or not). There's a Chinese New Year Holiday so I can write faster but… I'm not a Chinese **


End file.
